heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Movie/Subtitles/Polish
{1}{1}Napisy poprawione i synchronizowane na zlecenie|http://www. napiszone. prv. pl lub http://napiszone. xx. pl {3173}{3247}Mówię ci, Arnold,|że masz sflaczałą piłkę. {3251}{3345}Nie jest sflaczała.|Ma trochę mało powietrza. {3349}{3426}Jak mówiłem, jest sflaczała. {3430}{3509}Daliśmy się ograć piątej klasie! {3513}{3629}- Robiliśmy, co było można.|- Sprali nam tyłki. {3633}{3707}Coś ty, mieliśmy świetną zabawę.|Prawie wygraliśmy. {3711}{3815}Zawsze wszystko widzisz|w różowych kolorach. {3819}{3862}Ktoś musi. {4008}{4071}- Panie Green, co tu się dzieje?|- To sprawa Schecka. {4075}{4178}Chce wyburzyć tę dzielnicę i zbudować|nowoczesne centrum handlowe. {4182}{4223}Kto to jest Scheck? {4227}{4294}Plan, który właśnie został|zatwierdzony przez burmistrza, {4298}{4372}pozwoli firmie FTI na przebudowę {4376}{4486}powierzchni sześciu bloków|między 33 i 39 Ulicą. {4490}{4569}Prezydent i dyrektor zarządzający FTI, {4573}{4664}pan Scheck,|chciałby złożyć oświadczenie. {4676}{4792}Ogromnie się cieszę, że pani burmistrz|popiera nasz plan rozwoju. {4796}{4843}- Fajny garnitur.|- Cii. {4847}{4939}Stoję za projektem|pana Schecka w 100%. {4973}{5049}Niektórzy z was wyrażają obawy, {5053}{5130}że projekt negatywnie wpłynie|na przyszłość waszych domów i firm. {5134}{5198}Zapewniam was,|że zmiana będzie korzystna. {5202}{5278}Ten projekt oznacza koniec|miejskiego rozkładu, {5282}{5366}koniec zrujnowanych sklepów|i budynków mieszkalnych, {5370}{5448}koniec przestarzałych|i walących się frontów. {5452}{5556}Wyrzućmy stare do lamusa.|Zróbmy miejsce dla nowego. {5560}{5630}Dlaczego mamy wyrzucać stare?|Stare może być świetne. {5634}{5700}- Na przykład pani Vitello.|- Bezczelny smarkacz! {5724}{5858}Rada miejska się sprzeciwia,|ale burmistrz wydała pozwolenie. {5862}{5948}- Nie myślałem, że to przejdzie.|- Co to znaczy? {5952}{6081}Musimy się stąd wyprowadzić,|by firma Schecka mogła się wprowadzić. {6085}{6158}- Nie!|- Po moim trupie! {6177}{6234}Czas zapomnieć o przeszłości. {6238}{6354}Wiem, kto poprowadzi nas w przyszłość:|Future Tech Industries. {6358}{6475}- Ale to jest nasza dzielnica.|- Nie mogą jej wyburzyć. {6482}{6546}To nasza dzielnica {6550}{6630}Jak mogą i ją wyburzyć {6634}{6720}Jak mogą zmienić nasz uśmiech {6724}{6780}W grymas gniewu {6826}{6892}Jest nas niewielu {6896}{6966}, Ale wszyscy razem {6970}{7085}- Przestań śpiewać, Eugene.|- Myślałem, że to odpowiednia chwila... {7089}{7201}- Jest nas niewielu...|- Nie, to poważna sprawa. {7264}{7302}O, mój... {7358}{7422}Nie możemy na to pozwolić.|Musimy coś zrobić. {7426}{7538}- Tak, ale co?|- Nie sprzedamy naszych domów. {7573}{7615}Podpiszemy petycję! {7619}{7773}To nasza dzielnica|i nie poddamy się bez walki! {7777}{7858}Arnold! Irytujący społecznik! {7871}{7964}Głupi marzyciel.|Sentymentalny naiwniak. {7968}{8083}Chce, żebyśmy we wszystkim|widzieli coś dobrego. {8087}{8182}Pogardzam nim. A mimo to... {8198}{8334}Kocham go! Kocham jego|nieomylny zmysł dobrego i złego. {8338}{8434}Przedkładanie dobra ogólnego|nad dobro jednostki! {8446}{8519}Ale najbardziej kocham|zapach jego włosów, gdy się zbliżę. {8523}{8631}Kiedy na mnie spojrzy zdziwiony,|znajduję jakąś wymówkę. {8635}{8717}Potem obrzucam go wyzwiskami,|by ukryć uczucia uwielbienia, {8721}{8838}które od tak dawna|utrzymuję w tajemnicy. O, Arnold! {8842}{8937}- Pan Green może napisać petycję.|- Już nad tym pracuję. {8941}{8991}Gdybym tylko miała odwagę|ci powiedzieć. {8995}{9088}Gdybym nie była takim tchórzem|i miała twoją śmiałość. {9092}{9141}Wszyscy się podpiszą. {9145}{9210}Co będzie, jeśli przegrasz?|Wyburzą dzielnicę, {9214}{9289}Wyprowadzisz się stąd|i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. {9293}{9402}Nigdy nie będę ci mogła powiedzieć,|co naprawdę do ciebie czuję? {9406}{9474}O, Arnold, jak ja cię kocham. {9653}{9688}Tato! {9706}{9780}- Jak leci, Miriam?|- To ty, Melasa? {9790}{9886}- Gdzie będzie centrum handlowe?|- Tutaj. Emporium Boba. {9890}{9994}Wielki napis.|A zjazd prowadzi prosto na parking. {9998}{10080}- Dobrze. W sam środek.|- Tato? {10084}{10145}- Co, Olga?|- Helga, tato. {10149}{10208}- Właśnie powiedziałem.|- Możemy porozmawiać? {10212}{10278}- Musimy iść. Na razie.|- Dobra. {10283}{10352}Przyślijcie papiery.|Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zacznę. {10356}{10421}- Mogę zatrzymać tę makietę.|- Jasne. {10425}{10478}Wiesz, co to jest? To nasza przyszłość. {10482}{10556}Tutaj stanie moje nowe|Super Emporium, {10560}{10666}jak tylko wyburzymy kwiaciarnię,|masarnię Greenów i resztę. {10670}{10766}Właśnie o to chodzi. Ludzie będą musieli|sprzedać domy i wyprowadzić się. {10770}{10806}Co w tym złego? {10810}{10873}Zastanawiam się, czy wyburzenie|dzielnicy i całe to Future Tech {10877}{10918}jest naprawdę konieczne. {10922}{10997}Więcej niż konieczne.|To się nazywa postęp. {11001}{11070}Nie ma postępu bez bólu.|Nie ma bólu, nie ma zysku. {11074}{11161}Dlaczego nie można|zostawić tego, tak jak jest? {11165}{11262}Jeśli to zrobimy,|nie będzie Super Emporium Boba. {11266}{11306}Ale tato... {11310}{11411}Powiem ci coś i chcę, byś to|zapamiętała. Zmiana jest dobra. {11415}{11481}Gdy postawimy moje|Super Emporium, {11485}{11570}zarobimy tyle forsy,|że zapomnisz o starej dzielnicy. {11574}{11686}Wiesz dlaczego?|Bo będziemy bogaci. {11690}{11778}A to znaczy, że ty będziesz bogata.|Kupię ci kucyka. {11782}{11857}- Chciałam kucyka, gdy miałam pięć lat.|- Czego chcesz teraz? {11861}{11922}- Nie wiem.|- Zastanów się. {11926}{12038}Gdy otworzę centrum handlowe,|będziesz miała wszystko, co zechcesz. {12127}{12184}- Wszystko?|- Przecież słyszałaś. {12188}{12277}Będziemy śmierdzieć forsą, dziecko.|Pieniądze. {12281}{12365}Czy jest coś ważniejszego? {12730}{12794}- Dziadku!|- Nie nadużywaj mojego imienia. {12893}{12968}- Dziadku, martwię się.|- Nie martw się, Arnold. {12972}{13062}Nie sprzedamy domu.|Jesteśmy z tobą. Prawda, babciu? {13130}{13196}Gospodarze! Gospodarze! {13239}{13285}A jeśli Scheck|zmusi wszystkich do sprzedaży? {13289}{13378}Wtedy przyjadą buldożery|i zrównają dzielnicę z ziemią. {13382}{13464}Będziemy musieli zamieszkać|w domu spokojnej starości {13468}{13513}i kto wie,|co się z tobą stanie. {13517}{13563}Zostaniesz prawdopodobnie wysłany|do rodziny zastępczej {13567}{13646}W jakimś środkowo- zachodnim stanie|jak Manitobą albo... {13650}{13708}Poczekaj. To nie jest stan,|to okręg administracyjny. {13712}{13766}O nie, Arnold!|Będziesz Kanadyjczykiem! {13770}{13874}- Dziadku, nie żartuję.|- wiem, ale jeszcze nic straconego. {13878}{13937}Cokolwiek się stanie,|wyjdziemy na swoje, {13941}{13988}nawet jako Kanadyjczycy. {13992}{14061}Mają tam dobry bekon. {14139}{14237}Kanadyjski. Bekon. Wędka.|Chodź, Arnold. Popracuj ze mną. {14241}{14285}Dobranoc, dziadku. {14289}{14377}- Dobranoc, babciu.|- Drużyna gospodarzy! {14675}{14708}Super! {14749}{14782}Odczepić. {14805}{14854}WIZJA SCHECKA|MULTIPLEKS SCHECKA {14858}{14938}- Co tu się dzieje?|- Masz twardy sen. {14942}{14994}Pracują tu już od świtu. {14998}{15041}- Popatrz!|- Ale odjazd! {15045}{15113}- Super.|- To nie jest super. {15117}{15214}To okropne. Przeczytaj.|Mamy 30 dni, by uratować dzielnicę. {15218}{15266}Patrzcie, to ten gość, Scheck. {15270}{15385}Wyrzućmy stare do lamusa.|Zróbmy miejsce dla nowego. {15389}{15482}Wiem, jak wygląda przyszłość:|Future Tech Industries {15486}{15545}Dostaję od tego gęsiej skórki. {15549}{15609}Dobrze mu w tym garniturze. {15613}{15685}- Gerald.|- wiem. Tak tylko mówię. {15689}{15730}Chodźcie! {15827}{15886}20 DNI|DO ROZPOCZĘCIA BUDOWY {15890}{15962}Darmowy hot dog|za przystąpienie do akcji, Na ratunek''. {16112}{16158}Przyłącz się do akcji, Na ratunek''. {16162}{16195}12 DNI {16314}{16347}Małpolud! {16351}{16416}6 DNI {16422}{16518}Jeszcze sześć dni,|a potem żegnajcie, dzieciaki. {16522}{16647}Sześć dni. Wystarczy,|by jeszcze czegoś spróbować. {16651}{16710}- Ale czego?|- Może zrobimy imprezę? {16714}{16777}Zawsze robisz|świetne imprezy, Arnold. {16781}{16862}Tak, impreza. Dla całej dzielnicy.|Z muzyką i jedzeniem. {16866}{16938}- L mini- kanapkami.|- I przekąskami. {16942}{17027}Tak nagłośnimy nasz koncert,|że przyjadą reporterzy. {17031}{17106}Inni do nas przyłączą|i pani burmistrz zmieni zdanie. {17110}{17168}Zatrzyma buldożery. {17172}{17214}Jak go nazwiemy? {17218}{17282}Bal debiutantek:, Uratuj dzielnicę''. {17286}{17320}Czarna moc, skarbie''. {17324}{17378}- Zablokuj!|- Blokuj własną piersią. {17382}{17442}Musi być coś o blokowaniu. {17446}{17500}Blok Party...|Party? {17504}{17586}- Może Blokapaluza?|- Tak! {17590}{17686}- Blokapaluza.|- w tę sobotę. {17690}{17777}- Blokapaluza!|- Kup bilety, póki jeszcze są! {17781}{17882}Uratuj dzielnicę''?|, Blokapaluza''? Tego nam nie potrzeba. {17886}{17955}Tu Nick. Mamy mały problem. {18583}{18650}Blokapaluza, coś takiego! {18681}{18776}Blokapaluza, to ostatni|wielki wysiłek, by uratować {18780}{18847}zapomniany skrawek dzielnicy|przed ponurym końcem. {18851}{18954}Klasyczna historia młodego zapaleńca,|w walce z przemysłowym gigantem. {18958}{19064}- Rozwalą nam cały interes!|- O wszystkim pomyślałem. {19068}{19141}To nasza ostatnia szansa,|by się przeciwstawić {19145}{19209}i powiedzieć firmie Future Tech,|że nie sprzedamy. {19213}{19285}Nie pozwolimy na wyburzenie|naszego sąsiedztwa. {19289}{19384}Przechwyciliśmy ich pozwolenie,|co oznacza, że koncert jest nielegalny. {19558}{19611}Dalej, dalej. {19679}{19748}- Co tu się dzieje?|- To zgromadzenie jest nielegalne. {19752}{19854}- Otrzymaliśmy pozwolenie.|- Nie widzieliśmy żadnego pozwolenia. {19943}{20022}Proszę się natychmiast rozejść. {20036}{20099}- Babcia?|- Przynieście ciężki sprzęt. {20103}{20197}- Nie damy się stąd ruszyć.|- Powoli. {20229}{20294}Stójcie! To słaba, starsza kobieta. {20298}{20362}Nie poddawaj się, Arnold. {20366}{20477}Uratuj naszą dzielnicę!|Nie wezmą nas bez walki! {20481}{20573}Wymieszaj sok limonowy|z mlekiem kokosowym! {20773}{20862}Stało się.|Ta ziemia należy teraz do Schecka. {20866}{20934}Mają policję po swojej stronie.|Poddaję się. {20938}{21006}Ja również. Sprzedaję sklep. {21010}{21069}Do widzenia, stara dzielnico.|Będzie mi ciebie brakować. {21073}{21106}Sprzedać? {21110}{21182}Spróbuję wyciągnąć babcię|z więzienia. {21186}{21319}- Lepiej zacznijmy się pakować.|- Nie możemy się poddać. {21323}{21440}Ten podły Scheck|dobrał się do nas z każdej strony. {21444}{21506}Czekajcie! Gdzie idziecie? {21527}{21602}Wracajcie. Wracajcie. {21606}{21784}Stare do lamusa. Miejsce dla nowego.|Zmiana jest dobra. {21875}{21954}SALON GIER, ARKADY''|ZAMYKAMY ZA TRZY DNI {21994}{22041}Jeszcze tylko dwa dni. {22045}{22117}Musi być jakiś sposób,|by zatrzymać buldożery. {22121}{22172}Nie możemy zrobić nic więcej. {22176}{22266}Za dwa dni nasz kawałek dzielnicy|zostanie zburzony {22270}{22341}i musimy się wyprowadzić. {22388}{22466}Chciałbym móc coś zrobić.|Wózek dziecięcy! {22470}{22554}Ale ratowanie dzielnicy|to nie gra. {22558}{22655}To rzeczywistość.|A w życiu nie zawsze się wygrywa. {22659}{22696}WYGRYWASZ! {22712}{22839}Wygrywam w, Uciekający autobus''|za każdym razem, ponieważ to gra. {22843}{22963}- Pewnie tak.|- Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś, bracie. {23190}{23238}Co robicie, chłopaki? {23242}{23302}Patrzymy na kawałek historii. {23306}{23402}Cztery lata temu zrobiliśmy|te odciski w cemencie. {23406}{23460}Sid i Stink''. {23464}{23538}- Sid i Stink?|- Jest tylko Stink, {23542}{23630}ponieważ gdy miałem|odcisnąć literę, y'', {23634}{23737}nadszedł stary Sida|i musieliśmy zwiewać. {23741}{23813}Ale zawsze myślałem,|że tak brzmi jeszcze lepiej. {23817}{23915}To miało pozostać na zawsze,|ale jeśli wyburzą naszą dzielnicę, {23919}{23978}nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał. {23982}{24017}Tak. {24151}{24193}MASARNIA GREENÓW {24237}{24334}- Dzień dobry, panie Green.|- To ja, gdy miałem cztery lata. {24338}{24405}Mój dziadek to zaznaczył.|Był ze mnie dumny. {24409}{24515}Pewnego dnia zostaniesz|właścicielem masarni'' - mówił. {24519}{24662}Najpierw odziedziczył ją mój ojciec,|a potem przekazał mnie. {24666}{24760}Byłem taki dumny. {24778}{24886}Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia|przekażę sklep mojemu synowi. {24899}{24995}Ale to niemożliwe. {25015}{25082}Ponieważ burzą dzielnicę? {25086}{25180}Nie. Mój syn nie cierpi mięsa.|Jest wegetarianinem. {25184}{25233}Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą od lat. {25260}{25381}Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę|ostatnim właścicielem masarni. {25385}{25538}Jeszcze dwa dni|i zostanie z tego kupa gruzu. {25542}{25615}Przepraszam, Arnold. {25823}{25869}- Babcia?|- Dalej w więzieniu. {25873}{25963}- To miała być jedna noc.|- Bez przerwy próbuje uciekać. {25967}{26054}Myśli, że to zabawa.|Zamykali ją już cztery razy. {26383}{26430}Dzień dobry. Nie wdział pan dziadka? {26434}{26526}O, Arnold. Może się już nigdy|nie zobaczymy. {26554}{26638}Panie Hyunh, mogę panu|wyczyścić lodówkę? {26784}{26873}- Dziadku, co robisz?|- Pakuję twoje rzeczy. {26877}{26921}Nie sprzedałeś jeszcze domu. {26925}{27018}To tylko kwestia czasu.|Wszyscy inni sprzedali. {27022}{27127}Scheck kupił wszystkie domy|w sąsiedztwie z wyjątkiem naszego. {27131}{27199}- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.|- Ja też nie. {27203}{27248}Urodziłem się w tym domu. {27252}{27346}Mój ojciec wygrał go w karty|ponad sto lat temu, {27350}{27462}od człowieka, z którym jego ojciec|walczył w, Pomidorowej aferze''. {27466}{27550}-, Pomidorowej aferze''?|- Tak, Pomidorowa afera''. {27554}{27609}To była ciekawa historia. {27613}{27710}Jankesi zdobyli prawa do tej ziemi|po Świńskiej Wojnie. {27714}{27786}Ale nadal płaciliśmy|podatki Brytyjczykom {27790}{27892}od różnych towarów,|takich jak tabaka, mięso i jarzyny. {27896}{27986}Całe miasto zbuntowało się|przeciw podatkowi na pomidory. {27990}{28062}Brytyjczycy nałożyli pięć centów|na każdego pomidora. {28066}{28134}Ludzie byli gotowi do walki. {28138}{28193}- I co się stało?|-, Pomidorowa afera''. {28197}{28254}Mój dziadek i jego sąsiedzi|przewrócili wóz dostawczy {28258}{28326}brytyjskich pomidorów|na tej właśnie ulicy. {28330}{28423}Wysłano żołnierzy, by ich aresztowali|na rozkaz gubernatora kolonialnego {28427}{28486}Archibalda von Schecka. {28490}{28577}- Von Schecka?|- Ciekawe, czy to jakaś rodzina. {28581}{28628}Ludzie von Schecka|zaatakowali dzielnicę, {28632}{28690}ale mieszkańcy|wybrali walkę partyzancką. {28694}{28754}Zrobili barykadę z wozów na jarzyny {28758}{28863}i walczyli, czym mogli.|Mieli dużo pomidorów. {28867}{28941}Były to pomidory brytyjskie,|małe i twarde. {28945}{29030}Uderzenie takim pomidorem|naprawdę bolało. {29068}{29104}Niech dojrzeje. {29129}{29265}Udało się. Czerwone mundury|uciekały co sił w nogach. {29269}{29360}Dlatego jemy|amerykańskie pomidory, Arnold. {29364}{29444}Chociaż zjadłem ostatnio jeden|chilijski. Bardzo soczysty. {29448}{29510}- Czy to naprawdę się stało?|- Oczywiście. {29514}{29610}- Pokroiłem go i położyłem na kanapkę.|- Nie. Nie rozumiesz? {29614}{29674}- To jest nasza odpowiedź.|- Tak! {29678}{29761}Soczyste pomidory z Chile.|Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? {29765}{29804}Nie, Pomidorowa afera''. {29808}{29883}Jeśli bitwa została stoczona tutaj,|nasza dzielnica {29887}{29930}powinna być zabytkowa. {29934}{30041}Pewno był kiedyś dokument,|który nadawał jej status historyczny. {30045}{30185}Może potrafię go odnaleźć. Pokażę go|pani burmistrz i zatrzyma buldożery. {30189}{30240}Nigdy już nie mogliby|zburzyć tych budynków. {30244}{30308}Pan Green i pani Vitello|mogliby zatrzymać sklepy, {30312}{30374}odciski Sida i Stinky'ego|przetrwałyby na zawsze, {30378}{30468}a ty, dziadku, i ja,|moglibyśmy żyć jak dawniej. {30472}{30570}Nic by się nie zmieniło.|Dziadku, nie sprzedawaj domu. {30574}{30634}Znajdę ten dokument|i uratuję dzielnicę. {30638}{30702}Śmiały jesteś. Trzymam z tobą! {30706}{30828}Ale spiesz się, zanim buldożery|zrównają wszystko z ziemią. {30866}{30991}Zmiana ijest dobra.|Przyszłość to FTl. {31063}{31170}Moje Emporium stanie|na miejscu tych starych sklepów? {31174}{31228}- Tak.|- Czy to jest w kontrakcie? {31232}{31301}- Absolutnie.|- Nie ma żadnych niespodzianek? {31305}{31438}Za kogo mnie masz? wszystko się|zgadza. Wystarczy podpisać. {31478}{31624}Big...|Bob...|Pataki! {31628}{31674}Pięknie. Wszystko załatwione. {31678}{31774}Za dwa dni wyburzymy stare|i zrobimy miejsce dla nowego. {31778}{31894}Potem będziemy się|kąpać w gotówce. {31898}{31996}- Dobrze mówisz, Bob.|- Mogę zatrzymać długopis? {32233}{32292}O, Arnold,|kolejny moralny dylemat. {32296}{32402}Trzymać z Bobem i być bogatą,|czy znaleźć sposób, by ci pomóc, {32406}{32504}mój ukochany, szlachetny Arnoldzie,|którego adoruję od tak dawna. {32508}{32614}Gdybym tylko wiedziała, co robić.|Gdybym dostała jakiś znak. {32689}{32739}Doskonale. {32793}{32848}Dobrze, Arnold, przekonałeś mnie. {32852}{32941}Znajdziemy dokument,|pokażemy pani burmistrz, {32945}{33052}że to zabytek narodowy,|i zatrzymamy buldożery. {33056}{33189}I zrobimy to wszystko w ciągu|następnych 46 godzin i 19 minut. {33193}{33278}- Zgadza się.|- Pełno czasu. {33378}{33474}Arnold! Patrz, gdzie idziesz,|futbolowa głowo. {33478}{33524}Przepraszam, śpieszymy się. {33528}{33604}Musimy znaleźć dokument,|by uratować dzielnicę. {33608}{33702}Jesteście jeszcze większymi głupkami,|niż sądziłam. {33706}{33745}Wszystkie papiery są podpisane. {33749}{33830}Za dwa dni będzie tu parking. {33834}{33882}Koniec kropka. Jakieś pytania? {33886}{33982}Tak. Czy mogłabyś|pożyczyć nam drobne na autobus? {33986}{34098}- Mamy puste kieszenie, Helga.|- Co ja robię w tej dzielnicy przegranych? {34102}{34185}Ale ponieważ centrum handlowe|mojego ojca zostanie zbudowane {34189}{34280}na ruinach waszego życia,|a ja będę bogata, {34284}{34362}chyba mogę wam dać drobne|na autobus. {34366}{34399}Dzięki. {34403}{34500}Powodzenia.|Przyda się wam, przegrani. {34504}{34572}Gdzie jedziemy? {34576}{34658}Do jedynej osoby, która może nam|pomóc: Pana Bailey'ego. {34662}{34769}- Z Federalnego Biura Informacji?|- Tak. Wiem, że może nam pomóc. {34785}{34886}Nie mogę wam pomóc.|N- l- E M- O- G- Ę. Kropka. {34890}{34933}Ale to bardzo ważne. {34937}{35021}Moja praca również.|Patrzcie, ile mam do zrobienia. {35025}{35146}Nie mam czasu na szukanie dokumentu,|który zginął pewnie 50 lat temu. {35150}{35230}Zostawcie mnie w spokoju.|Kto was tu w ogóle wpuścił. {35234}{35334}Ale jeśli go nie znajdziemy,|wszystko zostanie wyburzone: {35338}{35412}Masarnia pana Greena,|kwiaciarnia pani Vitello, {35416}{35466}Wypożyczalnia wideo i Arkady. {35470}{35544}Ile razy mam to powtarzać?|Nie mogę wam pomóc. {35548}{35614}Kręgielnia. Lodziarnia Slausena. {35618}{35703}- Zaraz stracę cierpliwość.|- Cukiernia Dolly. {35707}{35824}- Cukiernia Dolly?|- Tak. Ta świetna cukiernia. {35828}{35914}- Coście powiedzieli?|- To wielka szkoda, {35918}{35982}że wyburzą cukiernię Dolly. {35986}{36088}Tak. Cukiernia Dolly.|Za dwa dni przejdzie do historii. {36092}{36162}Nie będzie więcej pączków od Dolly,|panie Bailey. {36166}{36260}Ale ja uwielbiam te pączki.|Nikt nie robi ich tak jak Dolly. {36264}{36385}Kupuję je u Dolly codziennie od 30 lat.|Nie mógłbym bez nich żyć. {36389}{36509}Jak mogą wyburzyć taki sklep jak Dolly?|To zbrodnia. {36513}{36653}- Wiem. Ale, hej, nic nie możemy.|- Tak. Do widzenia, panie Bailey. {36657}{36750}Gdzie idziecie?|Nie chcecie ratować dzielnicy? {36754}{36829}Chodźcie, musimy znaleźć dokument. {37171}{37254}Gotowe. Gdy komputer się zatrzyma,|wypuści kartę, {37258}{37311}mówiącą nam wszystko, co system wie, {37315}{37385}o waszym pomidorowym dokumencie. {37425}{37521}Miejsce przechowywania|dokumentu...|nieznane''. {37525}{37568}Przepraszam, chłopcy. {37572}{37670}- Trudno. Dziękujemy za pomoc.|- Zrobił pan wszystko, co było można. {37729}{37775}Co teraz zrobimy? {37779}{37896}Chyba nie warto o tym wspominać,|ale znam lekarza od sekcji zwłok. {37900}{37981}Jest trochę zdziwaczały. {37985}{38037}Ale to maniak na punkcie historii {38041}{38132}i kolekcjonuje różne stare papiery. {38136}{38188}- Może on wam pomoże?|- Gdzie go znaleźć? {38290}{38383}Chyba jest zamknięte.|Wrócimy później. {38387}{38462}- Nie mamy czasu. Chodź.|- Ty pierwszy. {38526}{38569}Halo? {38741}{38796}CHŁODNIA {38906}{39004}Halo! właśnie miałem drzemkę.|Przestraszyłem was? {39026}{39104}Straszę większość ludzi.|Nie celowo, oczywiście. {39108}{39256}To wynika z charakteru mojej pracy.|Co mogę dla was zrobić? {39260}{39351}Pomidorowa afera''|istotnie miała miejsce. {39355}{39502}Był to punkt zwrotny|w historii naszego kraju. {39506}{39549}A dokument? {39566}{39665}Przypominam sobie, że był dokument,|stwierdzający, że waszej dzielnicy {39669}{39752}zostaje nadany status|narodowego zabytku. {39756}{39840}Nie było to ogólnie znane pismo,|niemniej oficjalne. {39844}{39988}Być może mam to w aktach.|Tutaj trzymam historyczne dokumenty. {39992}{40032}Nie ta szuflada. {40096}{40149}Proszę bardzo., Pomidorowa afera''... {40153}{40218}Pomidorowa afera''.|Pomidorowa, pomidorowa... {40222}{40269}Pomidorowa afera! '' Proszę bardzo. {40273}{40346}Według moich akt,|istniał dokument {40350}{40468}nadający waszej dzielnicy|status zabytku narodowego. {40472}{40538}- Co się z nim stało?|- Zobaczmy. {40542}{40641}Wchodził w skład kolekcji|lokalnych dokumentów historycznych, {40645}{40793}które zostały sprzedane na aukcji|prywatnej firmie, pięć lat temu. {40803}{40901}Nie ma nazwiska, ale jest adres. {40919}{41048}66613 Riverside Highway. {41070}{41164}To na półwyspie. {41269}{41308}Jedzie pan na półwysep? {41312}{41395}Rozmowa z kierowcą|w czasie jazdy zabroniona. {41399}{41529}- Ale autobus nie jedzie.|- Teraz jedzie. Przejść za żółtą linię. {41646}{41748}66590,66600.|Jesteśmy blisko, Gerald. {41985}{42038}Firma Future Tech Industries. {42042}{42113}- FTI?|- Oni mają dokument? {42117}{42150}FTI|ZMIANA JEST DOBRA {42156}{42279}Future Tech ma dokument,|który może uratować dzielnicę. {42283}{42346}- Co teraz?|- Porozmawiamy z panem Scheckiem. {42350}{42426}Nie możecie rozmawiać z panem|Scheckiem bez umówienia się na wizytę. {42430}{42504}- Więc się umówimy.|- Nie umawia się na wizyty. {42536}{42598}Cóż, w porządku. Miłego dnia. {42602}{42644}Dobrze. Do widzenia. {42808}{42882}- Wszędzie są kamery.|- Chyba nas oglądają. {42947}{43032}Nie podoba mi się tu, stary.|Spadajmy stąd. {43094}{43149}- Ochrona?|- Słucham, panie Scheck? {43153}{43254}W holu ijest dwóch chłopców,|10 metrów od biurka ochrony. {43258}{43338}- Co? Proszę pana, ija...|- Złap ich {43342}{43389}i przyprowadź do mojego biura. {43393}{43484}Życie to puchar czereśni. {43632}{43692}Znaleźliśmy tych chłopców|spacerujących po korytarzu. {43696}{43766}- Bez pozwolenia ochrony?|- Tak jest, proszę pana. {43770}{43812}To poważna sprawa, nieprawdaż? {43816}{43902}Nie możemy pozwolić, by chłopcy|plątali się po firmie FTl {43906}{43971}bez eskorty|i bez przepustki, prawda? {43975}{44030}- Nie, proszę pana.|- Nie, proszę pana. {44034}{44106}Ci chłopcy przemknęli się właśnie|obok biura ochrony {44110}{44196}i plątali się bez eskorty po budynku, tak? {44200}{44283}- Tak, proszę pana.|- Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? {44287}{44330}Jesteś szefem ochrony? {44334}{44409}- Tak, proszę pana.|- , Proszę pana, tak, proszę pana''. {44413}{44495}- Nic innego nie umiesz powiedzieć?|- Nie, proszę pana. Tak, proszę pana. {44499}{44605}Znowu to samo. Możesz odejść. {44609}{44666}Wracaj do swojej funkcji szefa ochrony. {44670}{44782}Ilu ludzi przechadza się bez eskorty|po budynku FTl, {44786}{44913}podczas gdy stoisz tu jak słup soli,|powtarzając:, Tak, proszę pana''. {44917}{44962}Tak, proszę pana! {44990}{45074}Co ja mam z nim zrobić?|Zachowuje się jak nakręcany pajac. {45078}{45138}Tak, proszę pana, tak, proszę pana''. {45142}{45232}Niełatwo dziś|o dobrych pracowników. {45236}{45313}Bycie przyprowadzonym|za kołnierz do mojego biura {45317}{45398}jest zapewne poniżające,|ale nie mogę pozwolić, by chłopcy {45402}{45490}Włóczyli się po korytarzach mojej|firmy bez eskorty. Rozumiecie? {45494}{45544}Nazywam się Scheck.|A kim wy jesteście? {45548}{45635}Mieszkamy w dzielnicy,|którą chce pan wyburzyć. {45639}{45720}- Którą wyburzę.|- Słyszeliśmy, że jest dokument, {45724}{45828}który potwierdza jej wartość|historyczną i zabrania wyburzenia. {45832}{45925}Ja także o tym słyszałem.|Poleciłem to zbadać moim ludziom. {45929}{46017}Wiecie, co stwierdzili?|Ten dokument nie istnieje. {46021}{46090}To zwykłe plotki, oszustwo. {46094}{46196}Gdyby istniał taki dokument,|nie planowałbym budowy. {46200}{46303}Ale on musi istnieć. Był częścią|kolekcji dokumentów historycznych. {46307}{46383}Podziwiam waszą sumienność|i bezpośredniość, {46387}{46530}ale fakt pozostaje faktem:|Nikt z nas nie ma tego dokumentu. {46534}{46590}Więc wasza dzielnica zostanie|wyburzona. Jakieś pytania? {46594}{46690}A jeśli panu nie wierzymy? {46694}{46738}Ochrona. {46809}{46842}Dobrze nam poszło. {46846}{46914}Scheck to nie jest dobry człowiek.|To chytry lis. {47180}{47256}- Co się stało?|- Miałem właśnie interesującą rozmowę {47260}{47346}z dwoma młodymi ludźmi.|Jeden miał dziwną fryzurę, {47350}{47399}a drugi głowę jak piłka do futbolu. {47403}{47504}Bob, wiesz coś|o chłopaku z futbolową głową? {47508}{47579}Nic nie wiem o chłopaku|z futbolową głową. {47583}{47692}Na pewno?|To on właśnie tu węszył, {47698}{47782}pytając o ten dokument.|Wiesz, o którym mówię? {47786}{47859}O dokumencie, który mógłby|przeszkodzić w naszej operacji? {47863}{47947}Jest zamknięty w archiwum.|Nikt nie ma kluczy z wyjątkiem nas. {47951}{48090}Nie widziałem tu takiego chłopaka,|ale będę miał oczy otwarte. {48136}{48200}Nie mam zamiaru się poddawać. {48204}{48315}Musisz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy:|Nie możemy zrobić nic więcej. {48319}{48412}- Musi być jakiś sposób.|- Chyba liczysz na cud. {48451}{48517}- Halo?|- Dokument, którego szukacie, istnieje. {48521}{48582}- Ukrywają go przed wami.|- Kto to? {48586}{48632}- Nazywaj mnie Niskim Głosem.|- Kim jesteś? {48636}{48731}Nie mogę tego powiedzieć,|ale Scheck nie cofnie się przed niczym. {48735}{48802}Może go powstrzymać|tylko ten dokument. {48806}{48884}- Skąd pan o tym wie?|- Wystarczy, że wiem. {48888}{48981}- Gdzie jest ten dokument?|- W sejfie firmy FTI. {48985}{49053}- Nick Vermicelli ma klucz.|- Ale jak? {49057}{49130}Idźcie za Nickiem i znajdźcie klucz.|Będziemy w kontakcie. {49134}{49188}Poczekaj! Kim jesteś? {49192}{49374}Co za historia. Przepraszam,|że w ciebie wątpiłem. Jaki mamy plan? {49378}{49469}Znajdziemy Nicka Vermicelliego.|Będziemy go śledzić {49473}{49576}i dowiemy się,|gdzie ukrywa klucz do sejfu. {49580}{49706}Ukradniemy klucz, wśliźniemy się do FTI|i odbierzemy dokument. {49710}{49762}Ominiemy strażników ochrony {49766}{49867}i dostarczymy dokument|pani burmistrz, {49871}{49958}która ogłosi dzielnicę zabytkiem|narodowym i wstrzyma buldożery. {49962}{50019}Arnold, to długi plan. {50023}{50086}Wiem. Ale nie mamy wyjścia. {50090}{50134}Będziemy potrzebować|specjalistycznego sprzętu. {50138}{50225}To może zabrzmi dziwnie,|ale słyszałem o dziewczynie, Bridget, {50229}{50343}która mieszka na drugim końcu miasta|i jest specjalistką od sprzętu. {50421}{50506}- Czy dobrze idziemy?|- Dostałem ten address pocztą pantoflową. {50510}{50613}- Skąd wiesz, że nam pomoże?|- Bridget pomaga ludziom. {50617}{50664}Tak mówi legenda. {50687}{50775}- Może nie ma jej w domu?|- Co to za guzik? {50779}{50870}- Może nie powinniśmy go dotykać.|- Co by się mogło stać? {51094}{51250}- Który z was dotknął mojego guzika?|- Ja. {51572}{51682}Jeśli chcecie uratować dzielnicę,|potrzebny wam dobry sprzęt. {51706}{51774}Mini- mikrofon elektrostatyczny {51778}{51822}do ultra- tajnego nadzoru. {51826}{51874}Słuchawki i mikro- radar. {51878}{51991}Okulary z powiększeniem 400:1|i noktowizorem. {51995}{52071}Super wytrzymały kabel,|stalowe krążki i nylonowe taśmy {52075}{52144}do manewrowania|w pozycjach pionowych. {52148}{52219}Krótkofalówka|do super- bezpiecznej komunikacji {52223}{52287}oraz zsynchronizowane, {52291}{52346}Świecące w ciemności zegarki, {52350}{52408}dokładne do 1 /10.000 sekundy. {52412}{52503}Wszystko to mieści się na pasku|AS-47 Tajny Agent Junior. {52507}{52555}Ile to kosztuje? {52559}{52642}Chcecie to przeznaczyć na dobry cel,|więc ja pokryję koszty. {52646}{52753}- Niech to będzie mój udział.|- Świetnie. Weźmiemy dwa. {52757}{52820}- Czy są w innych kolorach?|- Czarne albo różowe. {52824}{52890}- Weźmiemy czarne.|- A to? {52894}{52975}- Po co nam zdalnie sterowane auto?|- Nigdy nie wiadomo. {52979}{53038}Jeśli tak uważasz. {53190}{53268}Dzielnica liczy na was.|Powodzenia, chłopcy. {53568}{53683}- Co tu robisz?|- Szłam ulicą i zostałam potrącona. {53687}{53726}Przepraszam, my tylko... {53730}{53835}Bawimy się w tajnych agentów.|Nie jesteście na to za starzy? {53839}{53886}Chodźmy. Mamy wiele do zrobienia. {53890}{53963}Co, jakiś nowy plan|ratowania okolicy? {53967}{54007}- Tak jest.|- Jedziemy. {54011}{54102}Zdejmijcie te okropne okulary,|bo nic nie widzicie. {54106}{54202}Powodzenia, śmiałkowie!|Przyda się wam. {54206}{54273}O, mój dzielny mały bohaterze|z futbolową głową, {54277}{54321}W kolejnej absurdalnej próbie {54325}{54381}uratowania jedynego domu,|jaki miałeś. {54385}{54511}Uzbrojony w najlepszego przyjaciela|i pasek wieloczynnościowy. {54515}{54618}Nie cię Bóg prowadzi,|moja jedyna miłości. {54753}{54810}To tutaj. {54886}{54971}Mógłby pan otworzyć drzwi?|Musimy natychmiast wyjść. {54975}{55095}- Musimy go śledzić. Ma klucz.|- Autobus staje na rogu 43. {55204}{55239}Chuligani. {55400}{55433}Wstęp dla osób poniżej 21 lat|zabroniony. {55437}{55538}- Jesteśmy o wiele za młodzi.|- Może wejdziemy od tyłu. {55573}{55628}Ach, ta nasza stara dzielnica. {55632}{55719}Gdybyśmy mogli|cofnąć wskazówki zegara {55723}{55806}Zliczyć rozbite okna,|skradzione kołpaki {55810}{55889}Podebrane jabłka,|rzucone kości {55893}{55970}Zwolnienia warunkowe,|wiele razy łamane. {55974}{56098}- Ach, ten nasz stary rewir.|- Słyszę ją. {56102}{56182}- O czym rozmawiają?|- Czy klucz jest bezpieczny? {56186}{56234}Oczywiście. Mam go przy sobie. {56238}{56332}Dobrze. Nie chcemy,|by wpadł w niepowołane ręce. {56336}{56383}Mówią o kluczu. {56387}{56446}Może to klucz,|o którym wspominał Niski Głos. {56501}{56544}Nie martw się kluczem. {56573}{56625}- Jakim kluczem?|- Co tu się dzieje? {56629}{56702}- Co się stało? Ja to zrobiłem?|- Kto to robi? {56742}{56809}Mikrofon jest włączony?|Przepraszam państwa. {56813}{56892}- Graj, Tony.|- Obsługa! {56896}{57014}Posprzątajcie to. Przynieście napoje.|Hej! Głusi jesteście? {57051}{57121}Posprzątajcie ten bałagan,|bo pożałujecie. {57149}{57202}Zobacz, klucz. Ma go na szyi. {57206}{57325}Przynieście jeszcze dwa Bartlettsy.|Bez lodu. I bez szminki. {57329}{57461}- Już przynosimy.|- Natychmiast. {57465}{57550}Futbolowa głowa! {57598}{57674}Sprawa jest następująca:|Chłopcy ryzykują życie, {57678}{57798}próbując odebrać Scheckowi|pewien historyczny dokument, {57802}{57846}ale nie mają szansy. {57850}{57938}Musimy wymyślić jakiś|plan zastępczy, {57942}{58006}gdy ich szalony pomysł|legnie w gruzach. {58010}{58140}Wymyślmy jakiś plan.|Musi być inteligentny i logiczny. {58144}{58218}Możemy pomalować dom|maskującą farbą. {58222}{58343}- Wtedy będzie niewidzialny.|- To najgłupszy plan, o jakim słyszałem. {58347}{58439}A jeśli będzie padać?|Pomyślałeś o tym? {58443}{58562}Zmyje całą farbę|i wszyscy nas zobaczą. {58566}{58676}Musimy zbudować kartonową|dzielnicę obok prawdziwej. {58680}{58736}Oszalałeś. To się nigdy nie uda! {58740}{58817}Tak? więc wymyśl coś lepszego! {58821}{58915}Spróbuj się dokopać|do piwnic swojego móżdżku. {58919}{58996}Kopanie? Piwnice?|Poczekajcie chwilę! {59000}{59110}- To mi przypomniało tajemne tunele!|- Jakie tajemne tunele? {59154}{59278}Niesamowite, co? Sieć tuneli|pod naszymi domami, {59282}{59347}łącząca nas z resztą dzielnicy. {59351}{59424}Wychodzę stąd.|Ciemno, wilgotno i cuchnie. {59428}{59484}- Strasznie tu.|- Wracajmy. {59488}{59530}Posłuchajcie. {59534}{59641}Jeden tunel przechodzi pod ulicą,|łącząc nasz dom z tym naprzeciwko. {59645}{59746}Podłożymy materiały wybuchowe,|wysadzimy dziurę na środku ulicy {59750}{59801}i buldożery nie przejadą. {59805}{59924}Tak? Jeden szczegół.|Skąd weźmiesz materiały wybuchowe? {59928}{60018}Od ciebie, oczywiście.|Pójdziemy na twój plac budowy {60022}{60122}i zwędzimy 100 kg|materiałów wybuchowych. {60162}{60219}To najgłupszy pomysł, o jakim słyszałem, {60223}{60322}zwłaszcza, że mam drugie tyle|pod moim łóżkiem. {60326}{60398}Co? wszyscy mamy|swoje małe sekrety. {61054}{61120}- Nareszcie.|- Miejmy nadzieję, że pójdzie spać. {61124}{61169}Powinien. Już północ. {61173}{61283}Jak tylko zaśnie,|weźmiemy mu klucz. {61298}{61412}Jak tylko zaśnie? A jeśli|będzie oglądał telewizję całą noc? {61416}{61492}Może nie puszczają nic dobrego. {61506}{61562}Ktoś do niego dzwoni. Szybko! {61566}{61648}Ostatni raz, gdy tego użyłem,|o mało nie zginęliśmy. {61652}{61712}Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto dzwoni. {61716}{61806}- To może być ważne.|- W porządku. {61868}{61964}- To Big Bob.|- Tak, Bob. Jesteś naszym partnerem. {61968}{62026}Po co dzwonisz?|Co z tym kontraktem? {62030}{62163}Masz problem z kontraktem?|Przestań czytać i idź spać. {62167}{62242}- Co za nudziarz...|- Nieużyty drań! {62246}{62330}Strona pierwszej strony,|strona drugiej strony... '' {62334}{62382}Trata tata, trata tata. {62386}{62444}Chwileczkę. Co takiego? {62534}{62594}Chyba wreszcie zasnął, Gerald. {62618}{62718}Daj mi ten klucz!|Tylko zmrużyłem oko. {62722}{62768}- Musimy wchodzić.|- Czekaj. {62772}{62820}Nie będziesz chyba|z tego zwisał? {62824}{62894}- Tak, chyba, że ty chcesz.|- Nie mój rozmiar. {63308}{63378}W porządku. Załatwię to. {63400}{63472}Dalej.|Już go masz. Uda ci się. {63476}{63540}Co to jest? Kto to? {63695}{63762}A, to anioł. {64212}{64306}- Dobra robota z tym kluczem.|- Niski Głos. Gdzie pan jest? {64310}{64378}Nieważne.|Obserwuję wszystkie wasze kroki. {64382}{64451}Jestem wszędzie i nigdzie,|ale większość czasu wszędzie. {64455}{64527}Nie nabierzemy się na tę ciuciubabkę. {64531}{64578}Musisz być taki tajemniczy? {64582}{64665}Chyba zapomnieliście,|kto tu wydaje polecenia. Ja. {64669}{64739}Beze mnie|nigdy nie znajdziecie dokumentu. {64743}{64838}Musicie pójść do biura Schecka.|Sejf znajduje się za jego biurkiem. {64842}{64952}- Mamy iść z powrotem do jego biura?|- Tylko tym razem nie dajcie się złapać. {64956}{65045}Znajdźcie sposób, by odwrócić uwagę|ochrony od głównego wejścia. {65049}{65141}Jest dokładnie druga rano.|Buldożery wjeżdżają o siódmej. {65145}{65188}Na co czekacie? {65204}{65278}Ten Niski Głos to niezły aparat. {65338}{65384}Chodź. {65388}{65436}To my. Co u pana słychać? {65440}{65527}A, dwaj chuligani,|którzy siłą otworzyli moje drzwi. {65531}{65632}Myślicie, że możecie ustanawiać|własne reguły? Robić, co chcecie? {65636}{65695}Dwaj nicponie! {65699}{65805}- Przepraszamy.|- Ale trochę się spieszymy...|Murray. {65809}{65901}Rozmowa z kierowcą|w czasie jazdy zabroniona. {65930}{65986}Ten stary grat się rozpada. {66027}{66103}Wiemy, że nie powinniśmy|rozmawiać z kierowcą, {66107}{66154}ale nie mógłby pan|jechać trochę szybciej? {66158}{66254}Jadę 30 km na godzinę,|bez wyjątku i bez dyskusji. {66258}{66338}- Zastanawiam się, co go gryzie.|- Też by was gryzło, {66342}{66382}gdybyście byli na moim miejscu. {66386}{66478}Dziewczyna zostawiła mnie|dwa tygodnie temu. Ma na imię Mona. {66532}{66646}- Chce stuprocentowego mężczyzny.|- Co to znaczy? {66650}{66787}Straciłem prawdziwą na wojnie.|Najpierw ją to fascynowało. {66791}{66882}Ale spotkała jakiegoś podrywacza|i rzuciła mnie. {66886}{66994}Spotykasz dziewczynę.|Myślisz, że będziecie zawsze razem... {66998}{67074}Złamała mi serce|i choć nadal ją kocham, {67078}{67182}postanowiłem niczym się|nie przejmować {67186}{67238}i o nikogo nie troszczyć. {67242}{67366}- Szukam tylko tej jedynej.|- To inspirująca opowieść. {67370}{67454}Czy jest jakiś inny autobus,|który dojeżdża do FTl? {67991}{68092}Te kamery reagują na ruch.|Jeśli się poruszymy, zobaczą nas. {68096}{68156}Nie ma czasu|na bawienie się samochodami. {68160}{68218}Nie bawię się, Gerald. {68473}{68512}Co to było? {68516}{68601}Tędy też dojedziemy do biura Schecka.|Za mną. {68772}{68856}Niski Głos powiedział,|by iść do pokoju za jego biurkiem. {69090}{69130}Na co czekasz? {69322}{69358}Lepiej zaczynajmy. {69591}{69654}To już wszystko. {69658}{69731}Teraz musimy|podciągnąć ten drut do ulicy {69735}{69792}i poczekać na buldożery. {69796}{69882}Wysadzimy ogromną dziurę|i nie przejadą. {69886}{69957}Znakomicie.|A teraz chodźmy już stąd. {69961}{70020}Tak, strasznie tu ponuro. {70245}{70310}Obudź się!|Właśnie przeczytałem drobny druk. {70314}{70410}Więc to ma być centrum handlowe|Schecka, tak? Chcecie mnie oszukać? {70414}{70485}- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.|- Przeczytałem kontrakt. {70489}{70598}Scheck będzie miał 51 % udziałów|w moim Emporium. {70602}{70687}To prawda, ale podpisałeś kontrakt.|Za późno. {70691}{70750}- Atrament wysechł.|- Wiedziałeś o tym! {70754}{70860}- Wiedziałeś, że chce mnie wykiwać.|- Co z tego? To wolny kraj. {70864}{70983}Jeśli to wolny kraj,|mam prawo wyprać z ciebie flaki! {70987}{71064}- Bob, nie denerwuj się.|- Za późno! {72161}{72296}Klucz. Co się stało?|O, nie. Ten sen, anioł! {72300}{72384}To nie był anioł!|To była ta futbolowa głowa! {72388}{72518}To się naprawdę stało!|To on ukradł mój klucz! {72522}{72572}Tak, panie Scheck, to ja, Nick. {72576}{72638}Złe wieści. Chyba zgubiłem klucz. {72642}{72750}Tak, klucz. Myślę, że wziął go|ten chłopak z futbolową głową. {72754}{72830}Spałem. Musiał wejść i zabrać go. {72834}{72890}Tak, wiem.|Jestem głupi, głupi. {72894}{72961}997. {72965}{73024}998. {73068}{73124}999. {73182}{73234}- Pusta?|- Gdzie jest dokument? {73238}{73336}Szukacie czegoś?|Więc wróciliście. {73340}{73430}Choć cierpliwie wam tłumaczyłem,|że wasza misja jest beznadziejna. {73434}{73502}Tym razem nie mam ochoty|was zabawiać. {73506}{73561}Już drugi raz włamaliście się|do mojej firmy. {73565}{73618}Myśleliście, że to wam ujdzie na sucho? {73622}{73708}Kamery rejestrują wszystko,|co się dzieje w budynku. {73712}{73801}Myśleliście, że pozwolę wam|uratować waszą małą dzielnicę? {73805}{73900}Zdajecie sobie sprawę, kim jestem?|Alfons Perrier de von Scheck. {73904}{73970}Moi przodkowie byli w gronie|założycieli miasta. {73974}{74030}Wiecie, kiedy straciliśmy|nad nim kontrolę? {74034}{74134}Po aferze pomidorowej,|do której doszło w waszej dzielnicy. {74138}{74261}Wyburzenie jej będzie moją|słodką zemstą. {74265}{74334}Ale co się stało z dokumentem? {74338}{74461}Na nieszczęście, podobnie jak wasz|sprytny plan, pójdzie razem z dymem. {74606}{74721}Moi strażnicy zamkną was,|byście nie sprawiali więcej kłopotów. {74937}{74970}Uciekajmy! {75010}{75100}Łapać ich, na litość boską. {75206}{75246}Tędy poszli. Za mną. {75330}{75366}Są tam! {75370}{75442}Zgubię ich na schodach.|Biegnij w stronę garażu. {75446}{75514}Znajdź wyjście.|Skontaktuj się przez krótkofalówkę. {75898}{75938}Arnold, co się stało? {75942}{75999}- Gdzie jesteś?|- Gdzie jest dokument? {76003}{76060}- Scheck go spalił.|- Spalił go? {76064}{76130}Na naszych oczach.|Wyśmiał nas. {76134}{76200}Powiedział, że nie mieliśmy szansy.|Wygra. {76204}{76275}- Nie poddawaj się.|- Dlaczego nie. Już po wszystkim. {76279}{76327}Nie. Musi być jeszcze jakieś wyjście. {76331}{76450}- Nie ma kopii dokumentu?|- Nie. Nie zrobiłby kopii. {76454}{76536}Wszędzie były kamery wideo. {76540}{76622}Nagrywają wszystko,|co się dzieje w budynku Schecka. {76626}{76714}- Scheck sam to powiedział.|- Dokument musi być na wideo. {76718}{76783}Idź do pokoju ochrony, {76787}{76838}znajdź kasetę i fragment,|gdy pali dokument. {76842}{76894}Pokażemy kasetę policji {76898}{76945}i będzie to równie dobry dowód|jak dokument. {76949}{77048}Wygramy, Niski Głosie.|Uratujemy dzielnicę. {78236}{78269}PRZEwlŃ {78666}{78710}Tędy. {78918}{78958}Co to? {79226}{79371}Ostrzeżenie/ Intruz na poziomie piątym. {79738}{79811}- Mam!|- Myślałem, że go spalił! {79815}{79947}Mam to nagrane na taśmie dla policji.|To wystarczający dowód, a może lepszy. {79951}{80030}Jestem poruszony.|Wychodź stamtąd. {80034}{80074}Poczekam, aż pójdą straże. {80078}{80164}Jestem na ulicy.|Sprowadzę taksówkę i poczekam. {80168}{80239}Mamy 24 minuty|do wjazdu buldożerów. {80243}{80327}Zdążymy.|Tymczasem, Gerald. {80412}{80481}Nie wychodź jeszcze.|Na zewnątrz roi się od straży. {80485}{80529}Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? {80533}{80614}Nie martw się.|Masz dowód, którego potrzebujesz. {80618}{80669}Musimy cię wyprowadzić z budynku. {80673}{80772}- Jeśli cię złapią, wszystko stracone.|- Jak mam się stąd wydostać? {80776}{80885}Poczekaj, aż straże pójdą|na drugą stronę budynku. {80889}{80958}Mogę odwrócić ich uwagę,|ale zyskasz na tym tylko parę minut. {80962}{81026}Pilnują wind i schodów. {81080}{81154}Nie zbliżaj się. Zignoruj mężczyznę|z modulatorem głosu. {81158}{81219}- Kim jesteś?|- Nikim szczególnym. {81223}{81319}Koniec gry. Nic nie zrobię,|póki się nie dowiem, kim jesteś. {81402}{81463}Ty? Ty jesteś Niskim Głosem? {81467}{81548}- Na to wygląda.|- Nic nie rozumiem. {81552}{81609}Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? {81613}{81694}- Po co to przebranie?|- Bez powodu. {81698}{81769}Wszystko zaryzykowałaś, by mi pomóc. {81773}{81870}- Więc? O co ci chodzi?|- To niesamowity wyczyn. {81874}{81986}- Jestem niesamowitą osobą.|- Myślałem, że jesteś po stronie ojca? {81990}{82056}- Miałaś zostać bogata.|- Pieniądze to nie wszystko. {82060}{82126}- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?|- To mój obowiązek obywatelski. {82130}{82214}- Lubię trochę tajemniczości.|- Nie udawaj. Dlaczego? {82218}{82318}Nie wiem. Może zlitowałam się|nad tobą i twoimi głupimi przyjaciółmi? {82322}{82379}- Dlaczego?|- Dlatego, że... {82383}{82442}może to nie prawda,|że cię nienawidzę. {82446}{82570}Może nawet cię trochę lubię.|Można by nawet powiedzieć, że bardzo. {82574}{82615}Zrobiłaś to dla mnie? {82619}{82739}Tak jest. Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś,|kogo kochasz, miał kłopoty? {82743}{82823}- Kogo kocham?|- Dobrze słyszałeś. Kocham cię. {82827}{82881}Kto inny chodzi za tobą jak cień, {82885}{82962}stawia dla ciebie ołtarze,|pisze o tobie wiersze? {82966}{83013}Kocham cię.|Zawsze cię kochałam, {83017}{83084}odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłam|twoją idiotyczną futbolową głowę. {83088}{83160}Od tego momentu|żyłam i oddychałam dla ciebie, {83164}{83226}marzyłam,|by wyznać ci moje uczucia, {83230}{83292}by cię pochwycić i ucałować. {83296}{83344}Chodź tu, mój pieszczochu. {83558}{83634}Jestem trochę zmieszany.|Powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz? {83638}{83677}Głuchy jesteś? {83681}{83727}- Nie teraz!|- Nie teraz? {83731}{83784}O, Arnold, obejmij mnie. {83788}{83943}- Muszę pomyśleć.|- Będziesz teraz myślał za nas dwoje. {83947}{84062}To się dzieje zbyt szybko.|Kręci mi się w głowie. Muszę się położyć. {84066}{84128}- Cudownie. Położymy się razem.|- Nie. {84132}{84239}Nie ma czasu.|Za 20 minut przyjadą buldożery. {84243}{84290}- Buldożery?|- Dzielnica. {84294}{84391}Musimy uratować naszą dzielnicę.|Spadajmy stąd. {84680}{84713}O, nie. {84717}{84782}Nie mogłem znaleźć taksówki. {84786}{84834}- Co ona tutaj robi?|- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. {84838}{84922}Mamy 16 minut,|by zatrzymać buldożery. {84926}{84974}Przejść za żółtą linię. {85076}{85142}Futbolowa głowa i jego pomocnicy {85146}{85206}mają dokument na wideo.|Jadą w stronę miasta {85210}{85268}autobusem numer 13. {85272}{85365}- Zatrzymać ich!|- Nie martw się, szefie. Zajmę się tym. {85369}{85440}Słuchajcie, chłopcy.|W stronę miasta jedzie autobus. {85444}{85518}Musicie go zatrzymać. {85595}{85738}- Nie może pan jechać trochę szybciej?|- 30 km/g. Bez wyjątków, bez dyskusji. {85742}{85806}- Ale tu chodzi o życie.|- To nie moja sprawa. {85810}{85888}Chodzi o to, Murray,|że się spieszymy. {85892}{85985}Jeśli nie zdążymy na czas,|wyburzą naszą dzielnicę. {85989}{86050}Musimy tam być za 14 minut. {86054}{86105}Dojedziemy, kiedy dojedziemy. {86109}{86202}Według rozkładu będzie to za 44 minuty. {86206}{86298}- Będzie za późno.|- Musimy tam być za 14 minut. {86302}{86386}Więc będziecie musieli|rozwinąć skrzydła i polecieć. {86390}{86474}- Ludzie zostaną bez dachu nad głową.|- Nie mój problem. {86478}{86543}Nie martwi cię, że wszystkie|domy między 33 i 39 Ulicą {86547}{86587}będą wyburzone? {86591}{86658}- Między 33 i 39 Ulicą?|- Tak. {86662}{86743}Tam mieszka Mona. {86747}{86842}Trzymać się!|Musimy uratować dzielnicę. {87106}{87159}- Czy możemy w czymś pomóc?|- Tak. {87163}{87217}Módlcie się, by ten stary grat wytrzymał {87221}{87315}i dowiózł nas na miejsce|w jednym kawałku. {87570}{87648}- Gdzie jest Arnold?|- Patrz! {87694}{87747}- Gotowi.|- Wykonać. {87751}{87808}Przyjąłem. {87970}{88050}- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś religijny.|- Ja też nie. {88557}{88606}Sztuczna noga się zacięła.|Nie mogę jej ruszyć. {88610}{88663}Gerald, musisz prowadzić. {88667}{88710}- On?|- Oszalałeś? {88714}{88804}Jesteś najlepszym graczem|w, Uciekający autobus''. {88808}{88876}Tamto to jest gra. A to rzeczywistość. {88880}{88937}Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. {88941}{89029}Dlaczego zawsze widzisz wszystko|w różowych kolorach? {89033}{89092}Uratujemy dzielnicę|i znajdziemy dokument''. {89096}{89163}- , Potrafisz prowadzić autobus''.|- Ktoś musi. {89167}{89240}Na podłogę. Ty też, Helga. {89244}{89330}- Dlaczego?|- Bo ja prowadzę. Okej? {89334}{89410}I dlatego, że mam dziewięć lat|i nie sięgam do pedałów. {89414}{89514}Arnold, zajmij się sprzęgłem.|Helga, ty operujesz pedał hamulca. {89518}{89632}I spróbuj usunąć sztuczną nogę Murraya|z pedału gazu! {89937}{89986}Hamuj! {90157}{90207}Moje puszki! {90211}{90244}Sprzęgło! {90499}{90626}Ty pójdziesz górą, a ija doliną... {90941}{90999}Co oni planują? {91021}{91063}- Górny przejazd zaminowany?|- Tak. {91067}{91162}- Wysadzić.|- Szefie, to poważna sprawa. {91166}{91244}- Poważna?|- Od 15 lat do dożywocia. {91248}{91322}Zrób to, niekompetentny głupcze! {91852}{91942}W porządku. Jest siódma.|Zabieramy się do pracy. {92182}{92295}- Po co ja jadłem chili na śniadanie?|- Nie wysadzaj jeszcze, dziadku. {92299}{92367}Gdy tylko wcisnę suwak, {92371}{92444}zaczniemy operację|, Zatrzymać buldożery''. {92448}{92586}Co tu się dzieje? Mechanizm 286- DX,|odrutowanie, tubing C-47. {92590}{92658}Wiem, że planujecie|wysadzić ulicę {92662}{92752}i zrobić dziurę, by zatrzymać buldożery. {92756}{92839}- Spędzicie parę lat w więzieniu...|- Cóż... {92843}{92890}Potrzebujecie pomocy? {93045}{93100}- Nie damy rady!|- Wyskakujmy. {93104}{93190}Nie. Ciężarówka nam pomoże.|Przeskoczymy dziurę! {93194}{93276}To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem.|No to skaczmy! {93280}{93370}- Co się stało?|- Nic. Skaczemy przez rampę. {93374}{93410}Jaką rampę? {94198}{94291}- Co tak śmierdzi?|- Zjeżdżaj! {94464}{94506}- Co teraz?|- Babcia! {94510}{94590}- Co z nią? Jest w więzieniu.|- Była. {94876}{94911}Brawo, babciu! {94915}{94974}- Wróci do więzienia.|- Wiem. {95057}{95096}Trzymajcie się! {96082}{96202}- Mam! Mam kasetę!|- To cudownie. Jaką kasetę? {96206}{96282}Taśmę, która udowodni, że ta dzielnica|jest zabytkiem historycznym {96286}{96334}i nie może zostać zniszczona. {96338}{96409}Potrzebny mi tylko odtwarzacz wideo,|by wam to pokazać. {96413}{96463}- Już o tym pomyślałam.|- Bridget? {96467}{96503}Tutaj. {96532}{96578}Sfilmujcie ją. {96698}{96731}Rany! {96766}{96823}Co ona sobie myśli?|Że jest jakąś superwoman? {97114}{97183}Coś takiego! To mi wystarczy. {97187}{97263}Jako wasz burmistrz,|ogłaszam, że ta dzielnica {97267}{97352}jest zabytkiem narodowym|i nie można jej wyburzyć. {97564}{97674}Jest po siódmej. Na co czekacie, idioci!|Do roboty! {97762}{97863}To ten oszust, Scheck!|Chodźmy! Do samochodu! {97867}{97927}Mam kołpak! {98332}{98447}Udałoby mi się, gdyby nie ten|chłopak z futbolową głową, {98451}{98535}jego kolega z furą włosów na głowie|i ta jednobrewa pyskata. {98539}{98609}Powiedz to sędziemu,|ty wielkie zero! {98646}{98733}Powiedz to koledze z paki w Folsom. {98868}{98934}- A ty gdzie idziesz?|- Wynagrodzę ci to. {98938}{99022}Postawię ci śniadanie.|Porozmawiamy. {99049}{99099}Co za dzień! {99103}{99186}Walka na pięści, pościg samochodów|i intryga polityczna. {99190}{99241}Nie zapomnij|o wysadzeniu autostrady! {99245}{99310}Jest dopiero 7.30 rano. {99314}{99429}Chcę iść do łóżka.|Jestem wykończony. {99703}{99757}Zmiana ijest dobra. {99867}{100001}Myślałem, że podłożyliśmy materiały|wybuchowe bliżej środka ulicy. {100005}{100045}Niczego nie widzieliście.|Rozproszyć się. {100186}{100258}Co się stało? Zdążyliśmy! {100277}{100314}Mona? {100327}{100376}Uratowałeś dzielnicę! {100380}{100492}Jesteś bohaterem. Przepraszam,|że się śmiałam z twojej nogi. {100496}{100590}- To nic. Kocham cię, skarbie.|- Ja też cię kocham, Murray. {100594}{100696}Kocham cię takim, jaki jesteś. {100766}{100868}- Zwariowany dzień.|- Tak, powiedzieliśmy wiele głupstw. {100872}{100934}- Tak.|- Tak. {100938}{101031}Jeśli chodzi o to,|co powiedziałam, Arnold... {101035}{101172}- To było szaleństwo tam, na górze.|- Byliśmy tacy podekscytowani, że... {101176}{101261}- ...|Poniosło nas?|- Chyba nie mówiłaś tego serio? {101265}{101313}Nie kochasz mnie przecież, prawda? {101317}{101398}- Prawda.|- Dałaś się ponieść chwili. {101402}{101514}- Tak.|- W rzeczywistości nienawidzisz mnie. {101518}{101663}Oczywiście, że cię nienawidzę,|głupia futbolowa głowo! Nie zapomnij! {101731}{101764}Tak! {101917}{101980}Chyba się udało, Arnold. {102018}{102110}- Uratowaliśmy dzielnicę.|- Wszystko jest jak dawniej. {102114}{102180}Może porzucamy do kosza? {102184}{102244}Gerald, mamy sflaczałą piłkę,|pamiętasz? {102248}{102328}- Nie. Ma za mało powietrza.|- Chwileczkę. {102332}{102444}- Ty widzisz w różowych kolorach?|- Ktoś musi. {102491}{102565}Uratowaliśmy dzielnicę {102569}{102642}Nie wyburzyli jej nam.|Napisy poprawione i synchronizowane na zlecenie|http://www. napiszone. prv. pl lub http://napiszone. xx. pl {102646}{102729}Nie udało im się zmienić|naszego uśmiechu {102733}{102828}- W grymas gniewu.|- Koniec przedstawienia, Eugene. {102833}{102933}>> Napisy pobrane z http://napisy.org <<|>>>>>>>> nowa wizja napisów <<<<<<<< Category:Hey Arnold!: The Movie